Me in Project X Zone!
by Pie11644
Summary: Celebrity Singer,Thief and Spirtual Fox, Kitsuna was relaxing on her cruise ship only to relise that she accidently boarded her Dimesional Ship causing rifts to open up whisker her to another world. Away from her world: The Phantom World. She meets some familar as well as some unfamilar faces as she kicks ass through several hundred worlds to find her way back home.
1. Kardashian Rising!

Yeah...so I was lacking views in my Namco X Capcom story and my Endless Frontier story which I am currently doing so I decided to continue on with my OC Kitsuna in my Project X Zone story just to get you guys to read it. Because for now im only doing Prologue 5 and Chapter 1. After that I hope you guys will start to read my early stories to get to know Kitsuna. Anyways...enjoy!

My singing tour was finally over so it was time for me to relax. I was currently in my gold bikini relaxing by the pool on my cruise ship in my human form: 'Krystal'. My name is actually Kitsuna Kardashian and im from the Phantom World where I live with my friend Klonoa,my talking Bike Fuse and my boyfriend Guntz. I am Spiritual Fox who has Voodoo and Hex powers. I am a thief in my normal form but a Dimensional Celebrity Singer in my human form which has me in my dark tan skin, waist length red hair with red fox ears on top and a fox tail. My usual outfit would be a black studded bikini top,leather half pants and half short shorts with split openings on each side,fingerless gloves,gold pircings in my ears and black high heels as well as my trusty Mechanical Yellow Hairbow.

I just wanted to relax and take a break from it all. My days of thivery,traveling between worlds with Reiji and Xiaomu that one time and eventually seeing them again in Endless Frontier where I was supposed to be on tour later on. But little did I know what was in store for me.

Kitsuna: Ahh this is the life! Although being on my private cruise ship can be quite lonely...

Fuse: Im here too ya know!

Kitsuna: Yeah but...never mind...just drink your motor oil...

Fuse: Okay!

?: Hey I see someone!

I then take off my sunglasses.

Kitsuna: What the?

To my shock I saw two familar faces as well as two unfamilar faces.

Kitsuna: CHUN LI?! HSIEN-KO?!

Hsien-Ko: Ni hao Kitsuna!

?: You know this woman?

Chun-Li: Yes...her name is Kitsuna Kardashian and she's a thief as well as a celeberty!

?: A thief you say?!

Kitsuna: Hey! Dont reveal my identity to them! What are you all doing here anyway?

Chun-Li: Actually we are investigating...what are you doing here?

I then thought for a moment and then face palmed.

Kitsuna: Oh no! I took my Dimensional Cruise Ship by accident!

?: Dimensional...Cruise Ship?

Kitsuna: Yes see...Im a Dimensional Celeberty and I have Dimensional Vehicles that allow me to travel between worlds...but now I have no way back...

Fuse: Oh no how will we get back?!

?: Um...who said that?

Kitsuna: Oh that was my bike Fuse! Say 'hi'!

Fuse: How do you do? My name is Fuse and I am Kitsuna's partner!

?: A talking bike...interesting...

Fuse: What are your names?

Rikiya: I am Rikiya!

Bruno: The names Bruno!

Hsien-Ko: Why dont you come with us Kitsuna since you dont have a way back?

Kitsuna:...I guess...

I stood up from my seat and snap my fingers releasing magical energy and instantly transform into my regular all black outfit.

Kitsuna: Okay 'agents' and Hsien-Ko. Where do we go from here?

Chun-Li:...Your gonna walk around in THAT?

Kitsuna: So what?! Im a celebrity! I can walk around in whatever I want!

Bruno: Arent you a little old to be cosplaying?

Kitsuna: I am NOT cosplaying! I am a Spiritual Fox over 18,000 years! Show some respect!

Rikiya:...Moving along...i've heard stories about something like this. Eerie ghost ships and the like.

Bruno: Whoa whoa! I can take on terrorist cells but this is outta my field of expertise!

Kitsuna: Um...Terrorist cells?

Hsien-Ko: Im really scared of ghosts! But that feeling you had Rikiya...I think we just found the source of it.

Rikiya: Nice full moon out tonight.

Kitsuna: Yeah...ok...

Fuse: He's wierd...

Kitsuna: Got that right...

Chun-Li: What're you talking about Rikiya?

Kitsuna:...Hey guys! Im sensing some kind of...aura...

We all then turned seeing Morrigan standing on top of the pool without even getting wet.

Morrigan: Mmm yes. Under a beautiful full moon like this, anything could happen.

Bruno: What the heck? You're a little late for Halloween you know.

Chun-Li: Morrigan! Morrigan Aesnland! The evil force we felt was you!

Morrigan: How nice to see you again Chun-Li. You too Hsien-Ko!

Hsien-Ko: Whenever you show up, nothing good ever somes out of it.

Kitsuna: Heeeeeyyyyy! Morrigan! Whats up lady?

Morrigan: Oh? Your here too Kitsuna? This just makes things more interesting...

Rikiya: I dont sense any hostility from her. You know each other.

Morrigan: More or less. Though we live on different worlds. Something very curious is about to happen in this world. I'm just here to watch it.

Thats when multiple zombies appeared on the boat. Along with none other than the zombie lord Lord Raptor.

Lord Raptor: Yah hahhh! We havin' fun yet here guys?!

Hsien-Ko: Agh! I knew it!

Kitsuna: What the? WHO THE HELL LET THESE ZOMBIES ON MY BOAT?!

Lord Raptor: Oooooo? Waaaoooowww! My sweetheart! Hsien-Kohhhh!

Hsien-Ko: Ayya...

Kitsuna: Why bother resisting him? I think you two are perfect for each other? Hee hee!

Hsien-Ko: Not...funny!

Morrigan: Oh wonderful. You're here too Lord Raptor?

Lord Raptor: You bet I am! And somethin' huge is about to happen here!

?: Something I can make into a big story I hope!

Kitsuna: Oh noooo! It cant be! Please dont be-

We all turned seeing none other than Frank West who took a pic of the scene.

Lord Raptor: Who the hell're you?!

Kitsuna: Oh no! Frank West?! Still stalking me?!

Fuse: He must have snuck onto the boat!

Frank West: I wouldnt call it stalking. Its just part of the job to get as many scandoulous scoops as possible Ms. Kardashian! And might I say thats a pretty stripperfic getup you have going on!

Kitsuna: Just take the picture and leave me alone you annoying paparazzo!

Frank West then took a Erotic Photo of me and then put a thumbs up as I roll my eyes.

Bruno: Oh now I know you. You covered the Willamette yeah?

Frank: And if it ani't Mr. Dynamite himself. Good to meet you Bruno. Not to mention Chun-Li the famed ICPO agent! I had a feeling there was a scoop other than the stripper Kitsuna waiting for me on this ship.

Kitsuna: I am NOT a stripper! Get your scoops straight!

Chun-Li: Frank West? You mean the Willamette where that incident took place?

Rikiya: Willamette, Colorado. It was all supposed to be covered up, but that journalist got the story.

Hsien-Ko: Hey you're good against zombies right Frank? Go get these guys!

Kitsuna: Hold on...this guy can actually fight?

Frank: Eesh, more zombies? Between them and Hsien-Ko I just cant lose em!

Lord Raptor: Yo yo yo! Dont you dare say a word to my Hsien-Ko! Lets get this show started! Straight to hell starting with you!

Frank: Think I'll pass thanks. Something tells me i'm not gonna like this damn show.

Kitsuna: Great...we have to fight on MY boat?! You all better cover the damages when this is over...lets go Fuse!

Fuse: Right!

I then bring out my chainsaw and go over to Chun-Li and Morrigan to provide support.

PRE DIALOGUE:

Chun-Li: I have my eye on you Ms. Thief!

Kitsuna: Oh cmon already Chun-Li, im not entirely a bad girl.

Morrigan: What could be so wrong about being bad?

READY? FIGHT!

Chun-Li and Morrigan then fought it out and eventually called me for support. I got Guntz' two twin handguns ready.

Kitsuna: Time to party!

I throw my Mechanical Hairbow at the enemy using the bomb function to make and explosion.I stood on top of Fuse and he drove as I blasted my guns at the enemy and then quickly hop of Fuse and pull out my chainsaw and slash a few times at the enemy and at the same time dishing out some of my voodoo and hexing powers in between. My red hair that is also a living creature then obidently wraps itself around my body as all my clothing disappears as I bring out my mic and make my chainsaw turn into a guitar.

Kitsuna: To all my fans!

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harshly at the enemy as I play my energy wave guitar that shocks the enemy and at the same time pushes my back. The fight was soon over.

POST DIALOGUE:

Kitsuna: Your lucky to be a Darkstalker, you can cause so much chaos with your own two hands.

Morrigan: Hee hee! Even if your not a Darkstalker you can still cause chaos with those interesting powers of yours.

Chun-Li: I will arrest you both if you do anything crazy!

The fight was soon over and thats when we saw three strange looking zombies come out from the top of the ship. To agents then come out to face them.

Bruno: Whoa! What're we dealin' with now?!

Frank: These guy're new to me. Were they inside the ship? Sont think I took any pictures.

Kitsuna: Seriously! How many strangers are on my boat anyway?!

?: Whoops! We got people on deck! Ugh guess it was a mistake to chase them here...

Kitsuna:...On MY boat!

?: Not quite Chris! Looks like theres nothing but monsters up here too. It's just a ghost ship!

Kitsuna: This is not a ghost ship! You all are boarding the Kardashian Express Ship! Who the hell let you all on my boat?!

Fuse: Easy Kitsuna...

Chris: Look at that Zombie freak jumping around over there.

Kitsuna: Did you guys even hear a single word I said?!

Lord Raptor: Hey! Who the hell d'you think your talking to?!

Hsien-Ko: We're not all zombies here guys! There are humans here too! And me I guess. And theres the Celebrity Singing Fox Kitsuna Kardashian!

Chris: Dont you mean Krystal Kardashian?

Kitsuna: Ugh..I guess the secrets out to all these people...Look my name is really Kitsuna alright? Dont ask how just deal with it...

?: Who are you people? Im guess you arent just innocent bystanders.

Chris: Kardashian Express Ship...is that what you said this was because I thought we were aboard a sinking ship!

Rikiya: Sounds like you got caught up in a rift.

Kitsuna: Well this is a Dimension Boat after all so I guess its kinda my fault...

Frank: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine right? I covered you guys before.

Chris: Frank...West? The journalist from the Willamette incident?

Chun-Li: Chris and Jill. Your both in the B.S.A.A. right? Old veterans too.

Rikiya: The B.S.A.A.? The group established after Umbrella went under?

Chun-Li: The Bioterrosism Security Assessment Alliance. Basically an anti bioterror unit. You guys work for the United Nations now if I recall.

Jill: Well done. That out of yours. You're Chun-Li from the ICPO right? Lets get down to business. Whats going on?

Kitsuna: Well long story short...I was relaxing on my boat with my bike not knowing that this was my Dimensional Ship and thats when my two Chinese friends show up along with a dynamite psycho, a wierd guy in a hat, my succubus friend,a stalker of a journalist and a few zombies all show up at once!

Chris:...

Jill:...

Kitsuna: Any more questions...Jill and Chris?

?: This is just a thory of mine...

We all turned back seeing a man in a black karate suit.

?: But I'd say somethings happening in Japan again. Theres going to be a bit of unrest soon. Heh heh!

Chris: Yet another B.O.W.?! Who are you?!

Hsien-Ko: That guys taking these monsters on with his bare hands?! Wait a second. Have we met before?

?: Hmm. Ah yes I see some familiar faces here. I am Mishima Heihachi Mshima! These weaklings could never slow me down!

Kitsuna: Hold on is this guy the devil gene guy? Wait no...thats Jin...

Chun-Li: Heihachi Mishima?! That cant be! Look at that black hair of yours! The real one would rip you apart if he knew!

Heihachi: Ah but that could never happen for I am the only Heihachi Misima there is! What more evidence do you need than my word?

Kitsuna: None thank you...

Rikiya: You've got multiple intelligence agencies on your tail you know. I didnt get any intel about you changing your appearance.

Heichachi: This is thanks to a new experimental drug im using! Ha ha ha hah!

Morrigan: Mmm how young and how strong you've become too. Hee hee hee...

Chris: Some kind of metabolism boosting drug maybe? With the right viral technology I guess its feasible enough.

Frank: That or maybe its a parasite. But anyway what should we do with him.

Kitsuna: Hold on! Can I see that drug? I think it would be really useful for me in my later years.

Chun-Li: Oh no you dont! In fact im gonna have to confiscate that drug!

Heihachi: Ah my old ICPO friend. Morrigan from the Makai realm and the Stripping Celebrity Voodoo Vixen from Phantom World too.

Kitsuna: I am NOT A STRIPPER!

Heihachi: I'd gladly take you all on at once but for now how about we work together here?

Jill: We can get the full story from you later. Lets take these monsters first!

Bruno: All right! Lets get busy!

Kitsuna: Fuse?

Fuse: Yeah?

Kitsuna: We are definently not in Phantom World anymore...

I then turn on my chainsaw and get to it. I then look up at my trumpet crew who came with my on this boat.

Kitsuna: Hit it boys...

The boys then played their trumpets at the start of the chap...

**_PROLOGUE 5: Kardashian Rising_**

Everyone looked at me crazy.

Kitsuna: Dont mind them...lets just go fight now...

I then go over to Frank West and Hsien-Ko and provide support.

PRE DIALOGUE:

Frank: Ah yes! My favorite Celebrity Stripper can finally be in my interview! Mind if I take a few pics?

Kitsuna: No no no! Im a Celebrity Singer dammit!

Hsien-Ko: I guess Frank gets his scoops mixed up based on what he sees...

READY? FIGHT!

Frank and Hsien-Ko then fought it out and eventually called me for support. I got Guntz' two twin handguns ready.

Kitsuna: Wanna play?

I throw my Mechanical Hairbow at the enemy using the bomb function to make and explosion.I stood on top of Fuse and he drove as I blasted my guns at the enemy and then quickly hop of Fuse and pull out my chainsaw and slash a few times at the enemy and at the same time dishing out some of my voodoo and hexing powers in between. My red hair that is also a living creature then obidently wraps itself around my body as all my clothing disappears as I bring out my mic and make my chainsaw turn into a guitar.

Kitsuna: Just for you...

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harshly at the enemy as I play my energy wave guitar that shocks the enemy and at the same time pushes my back. The fight was soon over.

Lord Raptor: Gahhh! You got me! But this aint gonna be the end for us! That bastard Jedah hasnt even gotten started yet!

Morrigan: Jedah? So you'be got Jedah backing you up?

Lord Raptor: Ha ha! Dont ask me! I dont care about any of his "salvation" crap!

Lord Raptor then left.

Morrigan: Well it looks like Jedah Dohma is back after all...I hope those two are doing all right.

All of us then got together by the fountain of my boat and we all explained ourselves.

Chun-Li: Right. So how about we hear your story now Heihachi Mishima. Why are you on the Kardashian Express Ship?

Kitsuna: Why are any of you all on my ship...

Heihachi: Its a long story.

Frank: For an underworld kingpin like you somehow I doubt this is a pleasure cruise.

Kitsuna: Maybe I outta sell this boat because its trouble...

Heihachi: ...

Hsien-Ko: Cmon man! Just come out and say it!

Kitsuna: Hey...I...sense something...

Morrigan: Yes...im feeling some kind of strange power too...

Jill: A strange power? Whats that supposed to mean?

Rikiya: They're right! This fountain its faint but I feel an evil aura! They say that water can serve as connector portals to other places.

Morrigan: Yes and the human world is closest in nature to our Makai realm.

That was when the fountain glowed sucking us all inside...

And now heres some SOLO DIOLOGUE:

Bruno: A Dynamite Cop for a Dynamite Stripper! Today must be my lucky day!

Kitsuna: Yeah...your to Old-Young for me...and another thing...I AM NOT A STRIPPER!

Well R&R guys and hopefully this will get you all to read my Namco X Capcom story as well as my Endless Frontier story.


	2. Welcome to the Kouryuji House!

Well this is gonna be my last chapter for now at least just to get you guys to read my other stories. Once I finish Endless Frontier I will continue on with this. ENJOY!

I was thrown out of the fountain portal along with Chun-Li,Morrigan and Fuse. We found ourselves in another world and looked around seeing we were in front of an extremely huge mansion.

Kitsuna: Damn! This place is huge! Is this the White House?

?: Whoa! Someone's popped out the fountain!

?: Who're you?

We all looked seeing a red haired teen in a one strapped maids outfit and a brown haired man in a matching outfit.

Morrigan: So the story's true. Water really can serve as a portal between worlds.

Chun-Li: Where are we?

?: Three beautiful women appear from the waters...I must remember the tale of the Honest Woodsmon! Im not sure about the bike though...

Fuse: Hey I resent that! I am sparkly and beautiful!

?: A talking bike?! Ive never heard of this tale before...

?: You didnt drop anything in Kogoro...hey wait! Your Krystal Kardashian! Omigosh!

Kitsuna: Oh! Are you a fellow fan? Cool! But you can call me Kitsuna okay?

?: Kitsuna?!

Kogoro: Mii, you know her?

Mii: How can you NOT know her! She's the most popular and first ever Dimesional Celebrity Singer!

Kitsuna: Thats me!

Kogoro: Whats a Celebrity doing here anyway?

Mii: Forget about that...hey you think you can perform at my next sweet sixteen soon?

Kitsuna: Um...im kinda on vacation for a few months before I do anything else.

Mii then let out a whimper and faced Chun-Li and Morrigan.

Mii: Ok...you two, waht are you guys doing in my fountain?!

Morrigan: Well hello to you too. My name's Morrigan. Im a succubus.

Mii: A succubus?! One of those monsters that prey on innocent men in their sleep?!

Fuse: Thats the one doll face!

Mii: Did your bike just hit on me?!

Kitsuna: Fuse stop that!

Fuse: What? She's hot!

Kogoro: You look like a wet dream demon to me. And what about you? Another demon of some sort?

Chun-Li: Human. Im Chun-Li agent for Interpol. Would you mind telling me where I am?

Kogoro: A seductress,a police detective and a celebrity with a talking bike? Your fountains' got interesting taste Mii.

Mii: We better get to the bottom of this quick.

After awhile of explaining ourselves...

Kogoro: Okay so you came here from a Dimensional Cruise Ship called the Kardashian Express?

Chun-Li: Yes and now somehow we're at your mansion. This is quite a surprise to me.

Mii: Im even more suprised! A succubus, a singer with a talking bike and a cop?! What kind of combo is that huh?

Morrigan: You dont seem terribly surprised about what I am.

Kogoro: Well things how they are these days demons and ghouls arent that rare. My ancestors used to be demon hunters themselves in fact. And with a sexy lady demon like you, i'd welcome that with open arms.

Morrigan: Hee hee hee! The honor's all mine.

Mii: Uggh!

Kitsuna: You know im not entirely human either.

Kogoro: Really? What are you then?

Kitsuna: Duh! Im a Spiritual Fox! Just look at my ears! And my tail!

Mii: Wait your not cosplaying?!

Kitsuna: Why do all my fans think im cosplaying! Im a real fox! Just look!

I then got into a praying position as aura surrounds me as my hair flies up. But then sudden the energy stopped flowing. I opened my eyes in confusion.

Kitsuna: What the? Why couldnt I transform?

Kogoro: Transform?

Kitsuna: Yeah into my true fox form.

Fuse: Maybe since your far from home you cant go back to your best form.

Kitsuna: Oh no!

Fuse: Try not to worry about that now Kits. We have to figure out why are we really here and how to get back.

Kitsuna: Ok...

Kogoro: Dont fret Spiritual Fox. I think you look beautiful just the way you are!

Kitsuna: Hee hee! Really?

Mii: Grrr...Kogoro!

Morrigan: Try not to have too much fun flirting with all the men Kitsuna. Otherwise your boyfriend will get pretty mad. Hee hee.

Chun-Li: So Japan huh? I think I'll need to call upon a specialist for help here.

Chun-Li: A specialist?

Kogoro: Ah, I know who you mean...

Thats when more creatures appeared.

Kitsuna: What the hell?!

Morrigan: Looks like we're not the only guests!

Mii: Ugh I hate this! Im not running a theme park here you know!

Chun-Li: Are these the minions who took that stone you were talking about?

Kogoro: The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime. But quick though huh? Well whatever. You guys mind helping me capture these suspects?

Chun-Li: Thats my job dectective! I'll be happy to bring them into custody for you!

Kitsuna: Ooh! So its almost like a bounty hunt huh? Cool! Its too bad Guntz isnt here for this hunt. Lets go Fuse!

Fuse: Ok!

Morrigan: Count me in! I enjoy getting physical too! Hee hee!

Kitsuna: Well alright then...

I then turn on my chainsaw.

Kitsuna: Lets kick some ass! Hit it boys!

The trumpet boys then came out from on top of Mii's roof and began to play their trumpets at the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to the Kouyuji House_**

Mii: What the? Who are those guys? And why are they on my roof?

Kitsuna: Oh dont mind them...its just my trumpet crew to add the mood to all this.

Kogoro: Strange...ok lets go!

I then go over to Kogoro and Mii to provide support.

PRE DIALOGUE:

Kitsuna: Thats a kinky little outfit you got on there Mii. Who you trying to impress?

Mii: Hee hee! Oh no one in particular! How about you?

Kogoro: Can the both of you please focus more on the enemy?

READY? FIGHT!

Kogoro and Mii then fought it out and eventually called me for support. I got Guntz two twin handguns ready.

Kitsuna: Its kick ass time!

I throw my Mechanical Hairbow at the enemy using the bomb function to make and explosion.I stood on top of Fuse and he drove as I blasted my guns at the enemy and then quickly hop of Fuse and pull out my chainsaw and slash a few times at the enemy and at the same time dishing out some of my voodoo and hexing powers in between. My red hair that is also a living creature then obidently wraps itself around my body as all my clothing disappears as I bring out my mic and make my chainsaw turn into a guitar.

Kitsuna: Fanservice anyone?

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harshly at the enemy as I play my energy wave guitar that shocks the enemy and at the same time pushes my back. The fight was soon over.

POST DIALOGUE;

Kitsuna: Hey sexy ninja? You got anything to offer? Some fanservice maybe?

Kogoro: Well lets see...I could take my shirt off for you...hows that for fanservice?

Mii: Uh Ahem! Kitsuna, didnt you say you had a boyfriend?

The fight was soon over and thats when a few other creatures appeared.

?: Hmm? Whats going on here? I thought our work here was already done here.

Mii: Who is it this time? Nobody friendly by the looks of it.

?: My scouts hadnt come back yet. I came to see why and now I know. I got something im lookin for her. You mind staying out of my way?

Mii: Excuse me but this is my house! Who are you anyway?

?: Oh so your involved in this huh? Eins Belanos is the name. Just call me Eins. If your involved here i'll definitely want a word or two with you.

Mii: Im up for anything you go trust me on that!

Kogoro: Well so be it. Better brace ourselves.

Kitsuna: Yup!

Morrigan: Hee hee! Things are getting interesting.

Eins: Aw cmon shouldnt you be shakin in your boots?

Kitsuna: Are you kidding? I was bored where I was before! This is a whole lot more fun! Im ready to kick ass now!

Eins: You think im that wimpy? Your gonna mess up my confidence y'know!

Kitsuna: You gonna cry about it?

Eins: Grrrrrrr!

Chun-Li: I deal with guys tougher than you in the ICPO pretty much every day!

Eins: Yeah? Zat so? Well whatever. Guess I'll have to prove to you all what I got!

After a long ass fight...

Eins: Okay okay! I give up! Thats enough!

I then shoot a bullet in his arm.

Eins: Ahhh! I SAID THATS ENOUGH YOU STUPID FOX!

I glare and point my gun at him.

Kitsuna: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO?!

Chun-Li: Relax Kitsuna...

Eins: Great now ive got even more stuff im gonna have to report...What a pain in the butt! See ya!

Eins then left.

Mii: Hey! Hey wait a second!

Kitsuna: Pussy! He left! He scared!

Chun-Li: We didnt even have any time to interrogate him.

Kogoro: No doubt about it he's the main culprit here.

Morrigan: A pretty powerful one too. He might have a mahor organization backing him up. Definitely not human either. Pretty interesting stuff huh?

Kitsuna: Heh heh...yep!

Mii: "Interesting" Isnt the word thats coming to mind.

Kitsuna: Whatever. Im having fun! Heh heh heh!

Later on...

Kogoro: I dont think we're dealing with just any old rabble of monsters here.

Morrigan: Well they werent from the Makai either. Not the demon realm.

Kitsuna: And they are defininely not Phantom Beasts either.

Chun-Li: We deineitely need to invesitgate this further...those monsters he brought with him...I know ive seen them before.

Mii: So where should we go first for this?

Kogoro: Roppongi. When it comes to the occult thats always the place to go in Tokyo. My office is over there too. Its worth visiting either way.

Chun-Li: True it we stay here we might wind up getting attacked again.

Mii: Right! Off the Roppongi! I guess this is goodbye to the old house for a while.

Kitsuna: I just wonder what Klonoa and Guntz are doing right now...

Fuse: Me too!

We all then headed for Roppongi.

R&R! Please tell me what you think. No hates please!


End file.
